Family Ties and Lies
by Fifo-87
Summary: This will be a (Hopefully) Mature story with swearing and explicit themes. I am new to FF and wrtiting in general so bear with me ok? Miraxus for Ever :D


Hello everyone

This is my first attempt at a Fairy Tail Fanfiction, it shows how love can do Miracles to people,and my love for FT, Laxus and Mirajane has made me take this step and try this piece of work.

I am sorry if you found this piece somehow weird or full of typos and no real contents, I never was one who is good with words,and my English is not very good, but I hope to improve as I try and orginize my thoughts more coherently.

Anyway this is a story about Laxus's powers and it struck me while reading the manga (7 dragon slayers) and the latest chapters of FT(vs tempesta)

it will have Miraxus stuff, but I will need some help there.

* * *

1- Family Ties and Lies

The Palace cells were eerily silent, even for his sensitve ears, and he listened carefully to the surronding cells. There was no one there, not even someone's breathing, he was concerned for a second that he might have come late and that his query was gone, but these cells were for mages and many precautions were taken to prevent entry or breakout, so it's likely a sound proof magic was involved as well.

At last he was there, cell block 910 and sure enough, in one of the corners sat his father, Ivan Dreyar.

For the hundredth time, Laxus Dreyar was wondering, why am I here?what will I gain from seeing him again?he tried to hurt my friends and did hurt them and also tried to attack me, his son and all was for some stupid secret he didn't even know exsisted or even cared for (at that moment).

Yet again, just like his grandpa, who has not lost faith in his foolish son (and Grandson for that matter) , he hoped (well , wishful thinking) that deep down , Ivan may still has some good, albeit small and he could reconcile with Makarov and make the old man somewhat happy.

("Stupid notion ,Laxus")he thought to himself, yet, he still was walking towards the cell and to the figure who, sensing a presence despite the magical barrier, and lifting his head and met his son's eyes with a sneer and a mocking twist of his mouth.

"heh, so the high and mighty came down to see the results of his handy work,huh? Tell me MY BOY, are you happy to see your old man like this?"Ivan greeted Laxus.

"I did nothing to you that you didn't deserve, old man."Laxus said calmly "you attacked my family, it was only Inevitable that I defend them, any enemy of my family is MY enemy"

"oh ho ho, such love for your guild" Ivan sneered at his son " to hear you say that after you yourself tried to attack your own guild's mates, even I didn't do that" he laughed Harshly " man, you are such a hypocrite, my boy, you used my own gift to you against me? ".

It hurts to think of that part of his life, he was a fool then, one who had valued power above his comrades' lives, and he still has trouble forgiving himself for that even if his guild's mates do, but he wasn't going show that his father.

But wait a second, Laxus looked darkly at his father ("his gift"?what was the old fool talking about?" )

"and I thank my lucky stars I didn't go as per Makarov's request, and gave you to HIM to train, otherwise I would've been dead by now, so remind me to thank him later " Ivan laughed nastily.

"what are you talking, you old fool?".

"I can tell you but you have to pay my price first".said Ivan , a twisted smile on his lips.

Laxus's face betrayed no emotions, he was proud to have a poker face, but his father's words had him thinking, what is it his father and grandfather know that he doesn't? what is he talking about?

"I have no idea what are you talking about, old fool, so spit it out or just shut the fuck up" he retorted , "I just came to make sure you will not be able to cause any more trouble to anyone, and looks like you won't and if you do, I will be there to beat your ass". and he turned and was about to leave when Ivan called after him:

" you could've been more powerful, I could've made you more powerful and you wouldn't have lost to two Puny boys ... yeah I heard all about it" he said seeing Laxus's dark glare, " I could've made you a REAL Dragon Slayer, ya know, and I still can, I know where HE is"

Laxus paused, Real Dragon Slayer? what the fuck ? As far as he knows, he was a second Generation dragon slayer, meaning that he wasn't taught his magic by a Dragon but had a Lacrima infused with Slayer magic implanted in his body, increasing his Lightning powers, but what does his father mean by being a true dragon slayer?

He turned slowly to Ivan, his eyes have these sparks of lightning around them and glared at his father.

"What do you mean, real Dragon Slayer? I am a Dragon Slayer already"

"Your powers are not complete, boy, you are strong yes, but not as strong as one who was taught by a dragon should be nor have you tapped your potential powers yet, I can help you there, but I want a price, and you know what I want" He said, looking at his son and expecting him to respond " I want The Fairy Tail's Lumen Historie, and if you give it to me, I will tell you how you can have your full power".

Laxus considered his father, this man, he was still interested in that 'secret' of Fairy Tail, no not interested, Obsessed with it more likely, but his grandpa and the first Master Mavis asked him to not ask questions and he wasn't going to do so.

"Get the fuck off" he said calmly to his father...this man who claimed to be his flesh and blood " I told you once and will tell you again, I don't know what you are talking about and even if I did , I will never tell you, I am no longer that kind of guy, I'm not like you" and turned away to leave.

"Well my son, Blood is stronger than any other ties, and you and I are more alike than you think"Ivan barked a Laugh. " Go boy, back to your grandfather, you will never be a great wizard and it will be his fault".

Laxus placed his headphones on (a first after many weeks without them) but he couldn't block what his father said.

And he exited the dungeons and started walking, Towards his guild's hall.


End file.
